Soresu
miniatur|rechts|Eine Jedi verteidigt sich mit dem Soresu-Kampfstil. Form III: Soresu, auch Der Weg des Mynock genannt, ist der dritte und defensivste Lichtschwertstil und entstand wegen des Fortschritts in der Blastertechnik, da die Jedi daher einen Weg brauchten, Schüsse sicher und effektiv abwehren zu können. Im weiteren Lauf der Geschichte wurde Soresu immer mehr weiterentwickelt, bis sie schließlich zu einem starken Ausdruck der Jedi-Philosophie wurde. Beschreibung links|miniatur|Luke Skywalker kämpft im Soresu-Stil. Die dritte Form des Lichtschwertkampfes wurde vor allem eingesetzt, um sich gegen Blaster- und Schusswaffen verteidigen zu können. Als diese Art der Waffen immer häufiger eingesetzt wurden, mussten die Jedi und die Sith reagieren und entwickelten den Soresu-Stil, mit dem sie Blasterschüsse abwehren, zurückschlagen und weiterleiten konnten. Da man jedoch nur sehr eingegrenzt agieren konnte und sich darauf fokussiert, sich selbst zu verteidigen und nicht den Gegner anzugreifen, entwickelte sich die Form zu der defensivsten. Trotz dieser Tatsache waren Jedi und Sith auf dem Schlachtfeld mit dem Soresu-Stil im Vorteil, da sie dort oft nicht auf andere Schwertkämpfer, sondern Infanteriesoldaten mit Schusswaffen trafen. Durch die genaue Ablenkung der Schüsse konnte ein Meister dieser Taktik den Schuss sogar mehrmals abprallen lassen und erst dann in sein Ziel einschlagen lassen.Labyrinth des Bösen Anwender des Stils ließen sich nicht ablenken, sondern sammelten ihre Konzentration, um ihren Stil einzusetzen. Aufgrund dieser Konzentration war es dem Anwender möglich, sehr lange Zeiten im Kampf mit dem Soresu durchzuhalten, ohne dabei verletzt oder erschöpft zu werden, ganz im Gegensatz zum Angreifer, der viel mehr Energie für seine Angriffe brauchte. So gehörte der Soresu zwar zu den einfacheren Formen, doch war es dem Anwender möglich, auch einen stärkeren Anwender durch Ruhe und Geduld in die Knie zu zwingen. Um seine Macht zu verstärken, konnte man die Form III mit Elementen anderer Praktiken verbinden. So ließ Obi-Wan Kenobi auch Grundpraktiken des Ataru und des Shii-Cho in seinen Stil mit einlaufen, sodass er mehr akrobatische Einlagen im Kampf einsetzen konnte. Im Kampf auf der Unsichtbaren Hand setzte er die für Dooku verwirrenden Züge zwar noch ein, auf Utapau verwendete er hingegen wieder die Reinform.Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Roman) Soresu bestand aus körpernahen Manövern, sodass relative Sicherheit gegenüber gegnerischen Angriffen bestand und nur wenig Energie auf eigene Vorstöße abgegeben wurde. Er erforderte schnelle Reflexe, um die gegnerischen Attacken abzuwehren, was einen Meister der Form III beinahe unbesiegbar machte. Die passive Form wurde unter anderem in den Klonkriegen verwendet, wo die Jedi so die gegnerischen Droidenarmeen bekämpften. Viele wechselten auch wegen des Todes von Qui-Gon Jinn auf Naboo von der Form IV zum Soresu über, um eine Verteidigung zu haben. Im Kampf Züge rechts|miniatur|Obi-Wan Kenobi im Eröffnungsstand. Eigenübersetzung aus : „This Form maximizes defensive protection in a style characterized by tight, efficient movements that expose minimal target areas when compared with the relatively open styles of some other forms.“ Beim Soresu gab es mehrere Stellungsarten. Zum einen gab es den normalen Eröffnungsstand, bei dem die Beine leicht gespreizt hintereinander aufgestellt wurden, während der Anwender das Lichtschwert entweder ein- oder beidhändig horizontal vor sich hielt. Beim Schutzkreis bildete der Soresu-Anwender einen Kreis um sich oder seine Verbündeten und schützte sie so vor feindlichen Angriffen von außen. Beim sogenannten Zurückschlagen nutzte der Anwender sein Lichtschwert, um einen Schuss auf seinen Urheber oder ein anderes Ziel zurückzulenken.Jedi Academy Training Manual Vorteile Eigenübersetzung aus Jedi-Heilerin: „The road is long, but it is worth the journey, for a true master of Form Three is invincible.“ Der Vorteil im Soresu-Kampfstil bestand in der starken Verteidigung, die dafür sorgte, dass Gegner mit einem aggressiveren und kraftraubendem Stil den Anwender zwar angreifen, nach einiger Zeit aber erschöpfen würde, während der Schwertkämpfer von Form III noch gut bei Kräften war und die Kontrolle über sich behielt. Außerdem konnten sie in längeren Gefechten wie der Schlacht von Geonosis den feindlichen mit Blastern ausgerüsteten Einheiten länger standhalten, was die Jedi vor allem in den Klonkriegen bevorzugten und manchen den Ruf einer undurchdringlichen Verteidigung einbrachte. So war der Kampfstil sowohl gegen einen starken Feind als auch gegen eine große Armee einsetzbar. Der Soresu war im Gegensatz zu den anderen Stilen keine Antwort auf die Schwächen des Anwenders; Mace Windu bezeichnete Obi-Wan Kenobi sogar als Meister des Soresus, da er den mächtigen Makashi-Angriffen Dookus standgehalten hatte. Auch später gegen Grievous parierte er alle Schläge des Generals. Nachteile Da der Soresu-Stil auf die Verteidigung ausgelegt war, konzentrierte sich der Anwender nicht auf einen Sieg, sondern auf sein eigenes Überleben. So kannte der Stil keine Angriffsattacken und war durch die starke Konzentration auf den eigenen Schutz sehr eingeschränkt, was den Anwender wiederum angreifbar machte. Da der Soresu keinen Angriff kannte, musste sich der Anwender im Lichtschwertkampf immer zurückhalten und durfte höchstens kontern, da ein schlecht geplanter Angriff seine Verteidigung hätte durchbrechen und er hätte getötet werden können. Anwender links|miniatur|Ein [[Gran-Jedi kämpft im Soresu-Stil.]] Da Form III ständig gebraucht wurde, bestand sie viele tausende Jahre. So gehörte Die Verbannte zu einem der frühsten Anwender des Soresu.Knights of the Old Republic II – The Sith Lords Später beherrschte auch der Sith-Schwertmeister Kas'im diesen Stil und meisterte ihn wie alle sechs anderen Formen. Er brachte sie auch seinen Schülern an der Sith-Akademie auf Korriban bei, so auch Fohargh, der diesen Stil im Duell gegen Darth Bane nutzte.Schöpfer der Dunkelheit Bane erlernte den Stil ebenfalls und gab ihn später an seine Schülerin Darth Zannah weiter.Regel der Zwei Während der Klonkriege gehörten Meister Cin Drallig und Sora Bulq zu den Anwendern, doch beherrschte er als Schwertmeister auch alle anderen Formen und brachte sie seinen Schülern bei. Auch Luminara Unduli und ihre Schülerin Barriss Offee waren Anwender der Form. Der Cyborg-General Grievous und seine MagnaWächter setzten Soresu ebenfalls im Kampf ein, konnten aber noch andere Stile einsetzen. Obi-Wan Kenobi lernte zwar zunächst Ataru, wechselte aber nach dem Tod seines Meisters Qui-Gon Jinn wegen der fehlenden Defensive zum Soresu. Er entwickelte sich jedoch zu einem der besten dieses Stils und konnte sogar Grievous auf Utapau und Darth Vader auf Mustafar schlagen. Nach dem Duell und seiner Umwandlung in einen Cyborg setzte Vader einige Elemente des Soresu seinem Stil hinzu, um sich besser verteidigen zu können.Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader Des Weiteren brachte er die Form auch seinem geheimen Schüler Galen Marek bei.The Force Unleashed (Roman) Luke Skywalker beherrschte ebenfalls die meisten Manöver des Stils.Rebel Force – In der Falle Hinter den Kulissen *Im Roman zu Episode III wurde Soresu als die einfachste Lichtschwertform bezeichnet. Die anderen Quellen sind sich jedoch einig, dass das Shii-Cho die einfachste Form ist, welche auch jeder Jüngling zu Beginn seiner Ausbildung lernt. *Zwar ist es nicht bestätigt, doch ist es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass auch Rahm Kota den Soresu-Stil nutzte, da er die gleiche Angriffsstellung wie andere Anwender hat. *Im Star Wars Miniature können Figuren mit dem Makashi-Stil Soresu-Anwender schlagen und ihre Fähigkeiten blockieren. Quellen * * *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Roman)'' * * * *''Obi-Wan Kenobi und die Biodroiden'' *''MedStar'' – Jedi-Heilerin *''Labyrinth des Bösen'' *''Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader'' *''The Force Unleashed (Roman)'' *''Rebel Force'' – In der Falle *''Knights of the Old Republic II – The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars – Das offizielle Magazin'' *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' *''Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force'' *Fightsaber: Mastering the Art of Lightsaber Combat Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Lichtschwert-Stile Kategorie:Der Jedi-Orden Kategorie:Legends en:Form III es:Forma III: Soresu hu:Soresu it:Forma III: Soresu ja:フォームIII nl:Form III pt:Forma III: Soresu ru:Форма III: Соресу